Travis Marx vs. Masakatsu Ueda
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season six bantamweight tournament. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Marx blocked a body kick. Four thirty-five. Ueda landed an inside kick. Ueda landed a leg kick. Four fifteen remaining. Four minutes. Ueda landed a leg kick, Marx got the standing back and slammed Ueda on his head, he defended a kimura keeping the back. Three thirty-five. Marx kneed the shoulder. Ueda stood sitting out and then working that kimura from half-guard. Three fifteen. Marx escaped. Three minutes remaining. Ueda regained guard. Ueda wanted a straight armbar now possibly. Marx passed to half-guard. Two thirty-five. Marx had the back. Marx landed a right and another. Another and another. Two fifteen. Ueda regained half-guard there. Ueda reversed with a single. Two minutes. Marx had the back with three rights in under. "Heavy hips!" One thirty-five as Marx sprawled out. They stood and broke. One fifteen. Marx landed a body kick. He ate a partially blocked high kick there. One minute. Marx landed a jab. Marx landed a jab. Thirty-five remaining. Ueda blocked a high kick. Ueda landed a body kick. Ueda blocked a high kick. Fifteen. Ueda landed a leg kick, body kick, ate a right. Marx landed a good right. The first round ended. 10-9 Marx. The second round began and they touched gloves. Marx landed a good body kick. Four thirty-five. Ueda caught a body kick for a single to guard. Four fifteen left. Four minutes as Ueda passed to half-guard. Marx turtled up with three thirty-five. Ueda had the back. Marx stood. Three fifteen. Ueda sort of had a standing back-kimura position. Ueda rolled, Marx had the back and had one hook. Three minutes as Ueda regained half-guard. Marx worked rights to the body defending a kimura. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen as Marx nearly mounted, had the back, tried an inverted triangle there. Two minutes. Marx threw in a rear-naked choke too. The Canadian crowd was booing... One thirty-five. Marx wanted an armbar. One fifteen. Ueda escaped to side control. Marx regained half-guard. One minute. Marx turtled up. They scrambled and stood. Thirty-five left. Ueda landed a high kick. Marx had a mouse under the left eye, landed a body kick. Fifteen. Ueda landed a body kick. And another. The second round ended. 10-9 Marx but close. The third round began. Ueda landed a body kick. And a leg kick. Four thirty-five left. Ueda landed a leg kick. Marx had a bad mouse there. Four fifteen. Ueda landed a big body kick and another. Four minutes. Marx landed a left hand and a body kick. Three thirty-five. Ueda landed a body kick. Three fifteen. Marx landed a right hook but Ueda got a single to guard. Three minutes. Ueda landed two rights there. Ueda ate a knee coming down, Marx worked an armbar. Ueda escaped to side control. two thirty-five as Ueda turtled him up. Ueda had the crucifix. Two fifteen. Ueda worked short rights in under. Two minutes. Ueda turtled him up. Marx stood to the clinch. Ueda kneed the body. Marx worked a single, Ueda stuffed it, Marx had the standing back. One thirty. Marx broke with a high kick. Ueda landed a body kick. One fifteen. Marx checked a leg kick landing a left counter. One minute. Marx landed a big right, stuffed a single there sprawling. Thirty-five. Marx turtled Ueda up. Nope Ueda got the single to guard there. He had the back as they stood. Fifteen. Marx turned blocking a high kick as they broke. Ueda landed a leg kick. Ueda landed a counter right kneeing the body twice. The third round ended. 10-9 Ueda, 29-28 Marx. 29-28 UD for... Marx. Good.